disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Princess (franchise)
'' '' Disney Princess is a media franchise owned by The Walt Disney Company. Created by Disney Consumer Products chairman Andy Mooney in the late 1990s, the franchise spotlights a line-up of fictional female heroines who have appeared in various Disney animated feature films. The franchise is currently comprised of ten female protagonists from ten different Walt Disney animated films who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroism in their film and/or of a very high status in their country/region. The character line-up has varied since the creation of the franchise; Princesses Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Fa Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel Merida, Anna, Elsa and Kida. The Disney Princesses are featured in various sing-a-long video series released through The Walt Disney Company. In addition, the franchise includes dolls, miniature castles and other toys. The princesses are also featured in the nightly “Fantasmic! Nighttime Show Spectacular” in Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios and beginning in 2011 at Tokyo DisneySea in Japan. Since 2013, with the exception of Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida, the princesses are showcased in their redesigned outfits instead of the ones that they wear in their own movies. History In early 2000, when Andy Mooney was hired by the Disney consumer-products division to help combat dropping sales, the idea for the Disney Princess franchise was born. Soon after joining Disney, Mooney attended his first “Disney on Ice” show. While waiting in line, he found himself surrounded by young girls dressed as princesses. “They weren’t even Disney products. They were generic princess products,” he mused. Soon after realizing the demand, the Disney Princess line was formed. Despite limited advertising and no focus groups, the various Disney Princess items released became a huge success. Sales at Disney Consumer Products rose from $300 million in 2001 to $3 billion in 2006. Today there are over 25,000 products based on the franchise. The princesses to be featured in the line were chosen from classic Disney films. The characters were not chosen specifically for their royal titles, but rather for how well they fit into what Disney executives deemed “the Princess mythology”. Mulan is an example of this concept; she has no familial ties to royalty, but is still included in the character list. Tinker Bell was once included under the same principle before it was decided she was not suited for the "mythology".[2] Recently though, Tinker Bell has starred in her own Disney franchise, Disney Fairies. Other fairies were created specifically for the franchise. The line began with a book series by Gail Carson Levine, and has since spawned toys, direct-to-video movies and other products based on the characters. However, the franchise may have began much earlier, perhaps in the mid-to-late 1990s, where all of the Princesses up to Pocahontas were already included (Mulan would be added much later). Also, at one point Esmeralda and Jane Porter were both considered to be included in the line-up, but were never realized. Character Background The characters themselves, despite appearing in separate films, have distinct similarities. The princesses show good will towards all creatures, evidenced by the common ability to commune with animals. The princesses are known for their inner and outer beauty as well as having beautiful singing voices, apart from Merida who doesn't sing at all in her film. Each princess, excluding Merida, has a romance that is resolved by the end of her debut film; the male counterparts known as "Disney Princes". These charismatic girls carry a similar personality in their eras, in the beginning with the first three (Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora), their characteristics were well known as classy, graceful and romantic daydreamers and who suffered from the actions caused by others. They held an inner strength through compassion, love, kindness and, particularly with Snow White, a strong sense of resillience. After the renaissance era these popular heroines became more active then reactive with Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan. Their characteristics were known to be strong-willed, adventurous, feisty, cunning and determined. As well their goals were more on adventure and freedom than love, these girls were more fighters for their dreams than the first three. The latest ones: Tiana and Rapunzel are in their modern era; Tiana, an original character, is much more a realist than the others, she doesn't want magic to make a dream come true but with only hard work, whereas Rapunzel is much more like the idealistic ones than Tiana. Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Merida are born of royal heritage as daughters of kings and queens. Pocahontas can be considered as being of royal heritage, as she is the daughter of a chief and considered Native American royalty by the English. Cinderella, Belle and Tiana become royalty by marriage. Mulan is the only Disney princess who does not become royalty by blood or marriage, but she does, however, receive a grace of honor from the Emperor of China making her the only woman to ever do so. Snow White Main article: Snow White (character) The character of Snow White first originated in a Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Schneewittchen" about a beautiful German princess with a jealous step-mother. In 1937, Walt Disney turned this classic fairy tale into his very first animated feature film. Her true love is Prince Ferdinand, who breaks her sleeping death 'slumber' with love's first kiss. She befriends the seven dwarfs during her stay at their cottage. She is the youngest princess, being about 14 during the film's events. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Adriana Caselotti (Original Film), Mary Kay Bergman (80's and 90's merchandise), Carolyn Gardner (2000-2010, Kingdom Hearts series, House of Mouse and others) and Katherine Von Till (2011-present). Live-Action Reference Model: Marge Champion. Cinderella :Main article: Cinderella (character) The best-known version of Cinderella is the fairy tale "Cendrillon" by Charles Perrault in 1697. In 1950, it was turned into an animated feature-length film by Walt Disney. Cinderella is probably the eldest of all the Disney princess. She is either 19 or 20 years of age. Her stepmother turned her into the family's sole servant after the passing of her father. With magical help from her Fairy Godmother, she attends the ball and meets the prince of her kingdom, and eventually marries him, thus freeing her from her life of servitude. She is often considered the "Leader of the Disney Princesses". Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Ilene Woods (Original Film), Jennifer Hale (Speaking, sequels, House of Mouse, Kingdom Hearts ''series; Currently) and Tami Tappan Damiano (Singing, sequels). Live-Action Reference Model: Helene Stanley. Aurora :''Main article: Princess Aurora Best known as the heroine of the 1959 animated classic Sleeping Beauty which is very loosely based on Charles Perrault's "La Belle au Bois Dormant". Although her dress changes from blue to pink (thanks to two of her guardians, Merryweather and Flora) she is most commonly seen wearing pink. She was cursed at birth by an evil fairy called Maleficent, who predicted her death on her 16th birthday. One of the three good fairies, Merryweather, softened the curse by changing her death to a deep slumber that will only be awakened by true love's kiss. By falling in love with Prince Phillip, the prince of a neighboring kingdom, she is freed from the curse by the end of the film after the evil fairy is defeated. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Mary Costa (Original Film), Jennifer Hale (Speaking 2000-2005, 2007-present Kingdom Hearts series, various apparances), Erin Torpey (Speaking, various appearances 2005-2007) and Cassidy Ladden (Singing various appearances). Live-Action Reference Model: Helene Stanley. Ariel Main article: Ariel The heroine of the 1989 film, loosely based on the Danish fairy tale "Den Lille Havfrue" by Hans Christian Andersen, and the daughter of King Triton, ruler of the sea, 16 year old mermaid Ariel falls in love with a dashing human prince named Eric. She has always dreamt of life on land. She trades her voice to the sea witch Ursula (who was supposed to be her aunt in the uncut version of the film) in order to become a human and be with him forever. However, Ursula was not who she seemed. Ariel was featured in three Disney movies: The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is the first and only princess to have a child, a human and mermaid princess named Melody. The co-directer, Ron Clemets, changed the original character (from Hans Christian Andersen tale), seeing her as 'too tragic'; resulting in Ariel. It is known that, Ariel is the only princess and one of few Disney Heroines to be a mother. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Jodi Benson. Live-Action Reference Model: Sherri Stoner. Belle Main article: Belle (Beauty and the Beast) French commoner who is the heroine of the 1991 animated classic Beauty and the Beast, loosely based on the French fairy tale "La Belle et la Bête" abridged version by Madame Jeanne-Marie le Prince de Beaumont, her name is translated from the French word for "beauty". She trades her freedom for her father's with the Beast and becomes his prisoner, but she soon learns to see the good hidden behind his hideous appearance and falls in love with him over time. By confessing her love at the end of the movie, the Beast is turned back into a human along with his enchanted servants and Belle becomes his princess. Though, her princess hood is only technical since she never marries the Beast. Belle's prince (the beast) is named Adam. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Paige O'Hara (Original Film, sequels, Kingdom Hearts series, various others 1991-2011), Jodi Benson (House of Mouse) and Julie Nathanson (2011-present). Live-Action Reference Model: Sherri Stoner. Jasmine Main article: Princess Jasmine The spunky, independent Arabian Princess of Agrabah, who dreams of seeing what's beyond her palace and be freed from her father's constant pestering of royal marriage. She falls in love with the title character in 1992's Aladdin, whom she marries at the end of the third movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves. She is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from "1001 Arabian Nights". Interestingly, the original story took place in China, and not the Middle East. Speaking Voice: Linda Larkin (Original Film, sequels, House of Mouse, TV series, Kingdom Hearts series various others). Singing Voice: Lea Salonga (Original Film) and Liz Callaway (sequels). Pocahontas Main article: Pocahontas (character Disney's Pocahontas is loosely based on the real-life Native American princess whose name was Matoaka (Pocahontas was her nickname and meant 'Little Mischief'). She falls in love with a man named John Smith, who helps her prevent a war from commencing between their people. At the end of the film, John is wounded and sent back to London for treatment, and so they lose contact with one another. Years later, Pocahontas travels to London as her people's representative to prevent a potential war between the English and the Native Americans. Though they succeed in stopping the conflict, Pocahontas finds her path different from John Smith's and sails back to her country with her new lover, John Rolfe. Speaking Voice: Irene Bedard (Original Film, sequel), Singing Voice: Judy Kuhn(Original film, sequel). Mulan Main article: Fa Mulan Fa Mulan is a brave Chinese heroine who dresses up like a soldier and goes to war in place of her crippled father, risking death and dishonor. She is loosely based on the heroine from the ancient Chinese epic poem "The Legend of Hua Mulan"(花木蘭傳奇) and she is the only Disney Princess who is not royal by blood or marriage and is literally not one, however, she has honor of a princess because she achieved honor from the Emperor himself by saving China. She comes close to marrying a prince in her second movie. During her stay in the army, she falls in love with the captain, Li Shang and they marry at the end of the second movie. Speaking Voice: Ming-Na (Original Film, sequel). Singing Voice: Lea Salonga (Original Film, sequel). Tiana Main article: Tiana Partly inspired from E.D Baker's 2002 novel The Frog Princess, Tiana is the heroine of the 2009 animated film The Princess and the Frog and is the first Princess of African-American decent. She dreams of opening her own restaurant through hard work. By kissing Prince Naveen in frog form, she is turned into a frog (because the magic can only be broken by a princess) and they are forced to set on a journey to find a way to undo the magic. Eventually, she finds herself falling for the handsome, but spoiled prince and willingly sacrifices her own humanity to be with him. By marrying the prince, Tiana becomes a real princess and so breaks the spell with a kiss. They have their own restaurant at the end of the film. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Anika Noni Rose. Rapunzel Main article: Rapunzel The heroine from the animated feature Tangled is loosely based on the German title character from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Rapunzel". Her long hair, which is said to measure 70 feet in length, not only has magical healing powers, but can be used as a weapon. Given the power by a magic golden flower, Mother Gothel kidnaps her as an infant to use her power to keep herself young. 18 years later, Rapunzel sneaks away from her tower with a thief, Flynn Rider, and sets on her own journey to find the flying lanterns that float into the sky every year on her birthday. To free her from Gothel's clutches, Flynn cuts her hair, thus destroys her power, and she is returned to her family. Rapunzel was "officially welcomed into the Disney Princess Royal Court" during a promotional event at Kensington Palace in London on October 2, 2011. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Mandy Moore. Expected Future Princesses Princesses who are expected to join the Disney Princess line-up but must wait until they either make the cut or not. disney_frozen___anna_by_rodrigoyborra-d5u29wz.jpg|Anna will join sometime in November 2014 Elsa-frozen-34102934-483-985.jpg|Elsa will join alongside with Anna Merida will officially become the eleventh Disney Princess on May 11, 2013. Merida is the sixteen-year-old daughter of Queen Elinor, who rules the kingdom alongside King Fergus. Queen Elinor's expectations of her daughter make Merida see Elinor as being distant while also causing friction between the two. Despite Elinor's desire to see Merida as a proper royal lady, Merida is an impetuous girl with natty, unruly ginger hair who wants to take control of her own destiny. Merida has honed her skill in archery, and is one of the most skilled archers ever seen. She is also skilled in sword-fighting and racing across the countryside on her horse, Angus. She is the first princess from a Pixar movie, the first original princess in the line-up that hasn't been inspired by either literature (Snow White, Cinderella, etc.) or real-life (Pocahontas) works, and the first without a love interest. She also never sings a major song, thus breaking away the traditional line-up, though as a child she sang a small verse of a song in Gaelic. Speaking Voice: Kelly Macdonald (Original Film) Guest Characters Other Disney characters have guest starred alongside the ten above princesses in various Disney Princess products. *Princess Collection 2: Songs by Maid Marian, Nala and Megara are included. *''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream'': Sing along segments by Princess Minnie Mouse, Megara, and Ting-Ting, Su and Mei are included. *''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party'': Sing along segments by Alice, Maid Marian and Melody are included. *''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Perfectly Princess'': Sing along segments by Alice and Melody are included. *''Once Upon A Princess: Volume 1'': A story book segment by Esmeralda is included. *''Disney Princess: "It's not Just Make Believe" Music Video'': Alice and Melody are included. *''Disney Princess Dolls: Esmerelda, Tinker Bell and Megara are included. *''Disney Princess Magazines: Esmeralda, Alice and Jane Porter appeared in magazines, and in the case of Jane, she came to be presented as a new princess for the franchise in one of the magazines. *''My Princess Collection'' (books collection): Dot, Jessie, Alice and Kida are included. [3] Unofficial Princesses Disney heroines and actual Princesses who are not part of official Disney Princess franchise. Heroines with their name in boldface have appeared in some official Disney Princess products. Animated shorts and feature films *'Minnie Mouse' *Daisy Duck (Daisy Duck has portrayed a princess) *Faline (Bambi) *'Alice' (Alice in Wonderland) (Was, however included as one of "The Princesses of Heart" in the Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts alongside Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and the game's own princess, Kairi. *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) (Was originally part of the line-up, but was eventually dropped; she is now part of the Disney Fairies franchise) *'Maid Marian' (Robin Hood) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *'Nala' (The Lion King) *'Esmeralda' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Was originally part of the line-up, but like Tinkerbell was eventually dropped) *'Megara' (Hercules) *'Jane Porter' (Tarzan)(planned but unrealized) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Pixar *Atta (A Bug's Life) *'Dot' (A Bug's Life) *'Jessie' (Toy Story films) *Gingereena (Gingereena) Live-Action *'Giselle' (Enchanted) Television shows *Calla (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *'Sofia' (Sofia the First) *Kitty McFist (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Direct-to-video films *Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *'Melody' (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *'Ting-Ting, Su and Mei' (Mulan II) Miscellaneous *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Kilala Reno (Kiala Princess) Mickey’s Pirate and Princess Party Begining on January 22, 2007, the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World hosted their newest hard ticket (separate admission) event, “Disney’s Pirate and Princess Party”, renamed “Mickey’s Pirate and Princess Party” in 2008. The event combines the “Pirates of the Caribbean” attraction and movie series and the Disney Princess line, and cosplaying as both pirates and royalty is encouraged. Visitors can have meet and greets with characters from both franchises, as well as the other classic characters dressed as buccaneers and royals, and take part in various activities. Other features include the "Disney’s Enchanted Adventures Parade” and the “Magic, Music and Mayhem” fireworks spectacular. Because the event has become so popular, Pirate and Princess events has become an annual hard-ticket staple with dates into August and September of 2007 and January through June of 2008. Gallery :For more pictures and screenshots of Disney Princess, click here. See Also *Disney Princes *Disney Fairies *Princesses of Heart Trivia *Despite being originated from different countries, each princess actually talks in English. **This would be so children would not get confused by the different languages. **Even though Mulan II is in English, Mushu somewhat mentions that they're actually speaking Chinese, when Mulan is complaining about Shang, Mushu ask her if she understands Chinese. **Aurora, Pocahontas and Tiana are the only princesses to speak in English in reality (due to the former being born in England, and the latter two in the US). *The ages of the Princesses are somewhat ambiguous, save for a few canon remarks by their film's makers (although a few get their age addressed in-universe). For now, their ages rank as follows; Snow White is 14, Cinderella is 19, Aurora is 16 (canon), Ariel is 16 (canon) and 17 (during Kingdom Hearts II), Belle is 17, Jasmine turns 16 at the end of the film (canon), Pocahontas is 18, Mulan is 16 (canon) then 17 in second film, Tiana is 19 (canon), Rapunzel is 18 (canon) and Merida is 16 (canon). *Out of the eleven Disney Princesses, only six of them are royal by birth; Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Merida. Cinderella, Belle and Tiana become princesses by marrying a prince, and Pocahontas is the daughter of a Native-Indian chief, which is considered Native Indian Royalty by the English. Mulan also isn't actually a princess (she is the daughter of a war hero) but she does however receive a grace of honor from the Emperor of China whose royalty makes her the only woman to ever do so. Pocahontas and Mulan are included in the princess line-up because of their high status (Pocahontas is the daughter of the tribe's leader and is graced while Mulan saved China) and significant acts of heroism in their films. *Kida from the film Atlantis, who is the daughter of the emperor of Atlantis, and Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron are the only actual born Princesses not to be officially part of the Disney Princess line. In fact, according to a Disney Executive, Kida couldn't be included in the line-up unless Eilonwy was added as well. *Conversely, Tinker Bell is the only princess to actually be dropped from the official line-up, and was originally considered as an official member during the franchise's early years. However, in 2005, she received her own spin-off franchise. *Aurora, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Merida are the only princesses to celebrate their birthday in their film. *Snow White is the only Disney Princess with short hair, all the rest have either long or shoulder-length hair, some of which are sometimes tied in a bun. Mulan had to cut hers shorter to be a soldier, and Rapunzel had her hair cut off which changed it to brown by Eugene. *Kairi is the only Princess of Heart that is not an original Disney Character, nor an official Disney Princess. *Ariel is the only Princess to be a Mythical Creature. All of the others are humans. *Tiana is the only Princess to be an animal (in her case, a frog, but only temporarily). *The Princesses made their LEGO Duplo debut in 2012 and also appear in 2013 sets. *Only five of the official Princesses are Princesses of Heart (Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella and Aurora) in Kingdom Hearts. *Alice is the only unofficial Princess to be a Princess of Heart in Kingdom Hearts. *Though Ariel and Mulan appear in Kingdom Hearts, they aren't Princesses of Heart, but two of your allies. *Pocahontas, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida have not been featured in any of the latest Kingdom Hearts series yet. *Cinderella and Pocahontas are the only Disney Princesses that didn't have their antagonists killed in their movies. Although Jafar does not die at the end of the first Aladdin, he does at the end of The Return of Jafar. *Currently, Snow White, Tiana and Merida are the only three Disney Princesses that don't have sequels to their movies. *Princess Snow White, Aurora and Ariel, are at the same time, royal by blood and marriage. *Out of eleven Disney Princesses, only six were seen wearing tiaras/royal crowns in their film. They are Aurora, Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel, Ariel and Merida. Although in the new promotional photos of the Disney Princess, each princess is seen wearing a tiara. *The three Disney Princesses that became royalty by marriage (Cinderella, Belle and Tiana) all wore opera gloves, and are the only princesses to have done so. *Five princesses (Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Merida) wear outfits with their shoulders seen. *Mulan and Tiana are the only Princesses to kill the main antagonist in their respective films; all other villains either were not killed, killed by accident or killed by allies. *Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan and Rapunzel are the only princesses to get their names from their original stories. *Snow White and Cinderella are the only two orphaned Princesses. *The last Princess from Disney Renaissance is Mulan, additionally the last Disney Heroine from the Renaissance is Jane Porter. *And Mulan is the last Disney Princess of the Disney Renaissance. *Five of the Princesses (Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana) have brown eyes (though in different shades, Pocahontas' and Mulan's eyes are darker), but this is due to four of them being of different ethnicities. Snow White is the only Caucasian princess that has brown eyes. Cinderella, Ariel and Merida are the only three Princesses to have blue eyes, Aurora the only one with violet eyes, Belle with hazel eyes, and Rapunzel with green eyes. However, most of the female human characters (including unofficial members) are all depicted with blue eyes. This may eventually be balanced or overtaken in 2014 with the inclusion of Anna. *The same five Princesses that have brown eyes also have black hair, while none of the others have black hair. *Belle is the first Disney Heroine to teach her love interest how to read, Jane Porter is the second. *Aurora is currently the only true blonde Princess. Cinderella has orange-colored strawberry-blonde hair, and Rapunzel is blonde by the sun's magic, but is brunette by genetics. *Strangely enough, all of Disney's redheaded princesses (Ariel, Merida and possibly Cinderella) have blue eyes. *Anna will be the first true blonde-haired and blue-eyed princess. **Ironically, opposite to Cinderella's case, Anna has been converted to a honey-blonde. *Not counting Rapunzel, Belle is the only brunette Princess. *Belle and Rapunzel, both brunettes, have a green-related eye color - Belle has hazel eyes, and Rapunzel has green eyes. *Pocahontas, Mulan and Merida are currently the only Princesses to not originate from the traditional fairy tales. *Pocahontas and Mulan are the least popular princesses in the official line-up since they rarely appear in any merchandise let alone several group shots. *All of the Princesses have at least one animal sidekick: Snow White has various forest animals; Cinderella has various mice (including Jaq and Gus) and birds, as with Major the horse and Bruno the bloodhound; Aurora has her fairies, birds and squirrels; Ariel has Flounder the fish, Sebastian the crab and Scuttle the seagull; Belle has Philippe the horse, Jasmine has Rajah the tiger, Pocahontas has Meeko the raccoon, Flit the hummingbird and eventually Percy the pug (originally owned by Governor Ratcliffe); Mulan has Mushu the dragon (who will turn Hayabusa to their side later in the film), Cri-Kee the cricket, Khan the horse and Little Brother the dog; Tiana has Louis the alligator and Ray the firefly (in all appearances after the film's events she now only has the former as the latter is now already dead); and Rapunzel has Pascal the chameleon and Maximus the horse; Merida has her pet horse, Angus and her triplet brothers in the form of bear cubs. Anna will likely have Olaf the Snowman, Sven the reindeer, as well as possibly a slew of Arctic wildlife (polar bear, walrus, wolf, arctic fox, snowshoe hare, snowy owl, muskox, ermine, caribou(reindeer), ptarmigan, etc). *All princesses sing their film's theme songs except for Belle, who doesn't sing the title song from her film. Mrs Potts sings it instead. Julie Fowlis sings the theme for "Brave". *At least one horse has appeared in each one of their films. But only 8 of them are horsewomen. This includes Snow White (she rides The Prince's horse when she is traveling to his castle), Cinderella (she rides her horse along with Prince Charming in the third movie, as well as Major), Ariel (she asks to ride the carriage to Eric), Belle (rides her father's horse Phillipe to and from the Beast's castle), Jasmine (she rides and tames Sahara, her mother's favorite horse), Mulan (she rides her family's horse Khan), Rapunzel (she is able to tame Maximus, assuming she also rides him) and Merida (rides her horse Angus several times in her film). Only 6 of the Princesses' horses are named, Sahara, Khan, Maximus, Major, Phillipe and Angus. *None of the Princesses ever make eye contact with each other whenever they are seen together. However, this is because all the images with the Princesses together are for promotional purposes, and there has yet to be an animated show or movie where any of them interact with each other. Yet at some point, they interacted in House of Mouse. *Five out of the Disney Princesses have danced with their respective love interest, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle and Tiana. Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Rapunzel did not. The Kingdom Dance doesn't count as a dance between Rapunzel and Eugene for they only end up with each other at the dance's end. *Some of the Disney Princesses have appeared in the ABC series Once Upon a Time, with the series centering on Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White who has to break a curse. The ABC Studios is owned by Disney and therefore, they have rights to the princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Aurora and Mulan have appeared so far in Seasons 1 & 2. Ariel, Jasmine and Rapunzel have yet to featured. Pocahontas most likely will not be featured on Once Upon a Time since her story is based on actual events. Tiana also might not appear since her story takes place in New Orleans during the 1920s. But Tiana's original story may appear, The Frog Prince. 3 of the princesses, Snow White, Belle and Cinderella, are all associated with Red Riding Hood in Storybrooke with their Storybrooke counterparts, respectively. *An easy way to remember the Princesses' names to by saying the sentence, "S'now '''W'hite 'c'ame ('C'inderella) 's'kipping 'b'ack ('S'leeping 'B'eauty (Aurora)) 'a'gain ('A'riel) 'b'efore ('B'elle) 'j'oyfully ('J'asmine) 'p'icking ('P'ocahontas) 'm'ore ('M'ulan) 't'ulips ('T'iana) and 'r'oses ('R'apunzel) 'm'onthly ('M'erida) 'a'nnually ('A'nna)." *The first eight Princesses were once represented as elements on a periodic table at a candy store at Downtown Disney in Orlando, FL. *Although Vanellope von Schweetz is revealed to be the princess of Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph, she is not included in the Disney Princess line-up, due to her age and rejecting her royal title to become a president. *Jasmine is the only Princess to not be the main protagonist of her movie. Aurora and Belle's protagonism status is debatable, since Sleeping Beauty was intended to be told from the fairies' point of view, and according to Kirk Wise and Gary Trousdale, the Beast was supposed to be the protagonist of Beauty and the Beast. However, Belle shares the role of protagonist with the Beast. *Unless there was an official coronation in the film, proclaiming the princess as a queen and not an official princess in the film, none of the Disney Princesses are queens. *Some of the recent Disney Princess home releases may ironically contain previews for Disney films outside the franchise containing princesses: The Princess and the Frog contained a preview for a Black Cauldron DVD re-release, and the Blu-ray releases of Mulan, Aladdin and/or The Little Mermaid may potentially contain a preview for an Atlantis Blu-ray release. *''Brave'' is the first Princess film not to be a musical. *The Princess line may have began as early as the mid-to-late 1990s, following the releases of The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Pocahontas. The first line-up actually featured Tinker Bell as an official Princess, but was eventually dropped, and Mulan and Esmeralda were eventually added later by the year 1999. In 2000, Jane Porter was suggested, but never incorporated, and in 2004 Esmeralda was removed from the line-up. *The Disney Princess logo is a sparkly pink oval containing the brand name with a tiara on it. Most non-Princess Disney franchises use a blue oval with the word "Disney" on it. Aladdin's marketing logo is different, it is colored purple instead of blue, since pink mixed with blue makes purple. *Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida are the only princesses not to be featured in the golden Disney Princess franchise. Although, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida were featured in the jeweled Disney Princess Franchise. *The Princesses' designs changed over the years. Originally they simply wore their plain outfits, then they were redesigned each with new poses and a tiara (excluding Aurora, Tiana and Rapunzel, who's tiaras remain but added with more jewels) , which later matched their dresses with capes and jewels, then their dresses were recolored gold (Ariel was sometimes shown with a gold tail), then they were drawn with sparkles, then more metallic, and now with more modernized fashions. Also, during holidays, their dresses change into the holiday's theme. *Pocahontas is the only Princess whose official artwork remained unchanged. However, at one point she was shown wearing her London dress from Journey to a New World. *The Disney princesses that are usually paired or seen next to each other in promotional photos are: **Snow White and Cinderella. **Ariel and Jasmine. **Belle and Aurora. **Pocahontas and Mulan. **Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida. *Tiana is the last princess to be shown in classical 2D animation. *The Disney Princesses created after Mulan did not appear in House of Mouse, since they were created after the show ended in early 2002. *If a princess from a Disney film loses her position of being a princess (e.g. she becomes a queen), then she can't be considered a Disney Princess. *Merida will be the first contrasting princess: **the first princess to have her movie made outside of the Disney animated feature film canon (being produced by Pixar). **the first princess without a love interest. **the first princess with a film not being a musical. **the first original princess in the line-up that hasn't been inspired by either literature or real life. *Each of the princesses have experienced magic in their life: **Snow White was poisoned by the Queen's dark magic. **Cinderella was able to go to the ball thanks to her Fairy Godmother. **Maleficent cast a spell on the spindle to put Aurora to sleep, and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather used magic on her outfit (tiara and ball gown). **Ariel was changed into a human, both using Ursula's temporary dark magic and King Triton's good magic. **Belle broke the spell upon the Beast by saying that she loves him. **Genie and Jafar have cast spells on Jasmine. **Pocahontas can talk to grandmother Willow, and she has the power to command the winds. **Mushu being assigned by Mulan's ghost ancestors as her guardian. **Tiana being changed into a frog. **Rapunzel's hair, and its ability of healing sickness and injuries, and bringing back youth. **Merida went to a witch's house to get a potion in order for her to "change her fate", and her mom and three brothers turn into bears. **Anna would probably be involved in a disagreement that would cause her sister Elsa to become the Snow Queen, run away, and curse her kingdom, resulting in her trying to find Elsa's whereabouts, "warm her up" and send her home. *Despite Merida being expected to be green-lighted into the franchise on May 11, 2013 and Anna sometime in 2014, a potential Blu-ray release of Atlantis: The Lost Empire may be promoted with a redesigned Kida probably shown in her queen clothes to make her appear more family-friendly. It is currently unknown whether or not this could challenge the Princess franchise as a whole, or even cause Disney to question about Kida. *According to Disney, the only way for a Princess to "graduate" (a.k.a. exit the line-up), is to have her become a queen. Since none of the Princesses ever become queens (and only one that did), this is unlikely. *There was actually a ripoff of Disney Princess by infamous Brazilian animation studio Video Briquendo called Little Princess School, featuring Cindy (Cinderella), Bianca (Snow White, "bianca" is Italian for "white"), Hime (hybrid of Ariel and Mulan and possibly Megara; "hime" is Japanese for "princess"), Iria (Tiana) and Zade (Jasmine). *The book The Art of the Disney Princess ''features the princesses being drawn using different art styles. *Some fanart also depict the Princesses in a stylized manner: for example, Jefftoons depicts the Princesses in a Darker and Edgier art style, and steveinlove depicts them in more revealing clothing. *Even though new, Rapunzel and Tiana gained more attention and popularity than Mulan and Pocahontas. *Each princess has wore a hair accessory. *Five of the Disney Princesses have run away from their respective love interest upon meeting them(Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel and Pocahontas). Rapunzel knocked out her love interest, hid him, and tied him up. *In the franchise: Cinderella, Aurora and Belle are the only princesses to wear ball gowns. Ariel is the only princess to wear a bouffant gown. Snow White and Merida are the only princesses to wear their court dresses. Jasmine is the only princess to wear casual attire. Tiana is the only princess to wear a wedding gown. Rapunzel is the only princess to wear a peasant gown (yet the color signifies royalty). Pocahontas and Mulan are the only princesses to wear ethnic dresses. *Ever since Tiana joined the franchise, the current focus of the franchise is to add more princesses and improve their designs. *However, it is still unknown whether or not this would include retroactive princesses (princesses created during an earlier year, but are currently not in the line-up. *Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Tiana are the only four Princesses that do not wear underdresses, although some artwork of Ariel as a human show her actually showing an underdress. *Mulan and Merida are the only two Princesses that are shown only in their undergarments at one point in their films (one of Rapunzel's character models behind the scenes shows her wearing only an underdress, with a similar model used for Merida; an outside example would be Esmeralda). *It's unknown if Anna will sport underdresses underneath her gown. *Except for Ariel and Pocahontas, each princess are seen doing chores or servant work. *Two Disney Princesses starred in live-action films that are more of terror and action than fairy tale. Snow White (''Snow White & the Huntsman) and Princess Aurora (Maleficent). *Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Mulan are the only princesses to have an aftermath story with their love interest, after their marriage. *Disney did not come up with its own definition of "princess" until 1986, explaining why Disney has a limit to how many princesses that will be in the official line-up. *Each princess has shown an independent side. *Each of the princesses meet each other in Once Upon a Time: **Snow White met Cinderella, Aurora, Mulan and Belle. **Cinderella met Snow White. **Aurora met Snow White and Mulan. **Belle met Snow White and Mulan. **Mulan met Aurora, Snow White and Belle. *Starting January 2013, the princesses, including Mulan and Pocahontas, will be franchised in their redesigns. Also, Tiana, Rapunzel and possibly Merida will be placed at the center of the photos. *As mentioned above, the Atlantis Blu-Ray may be promoted with a redesigned Kida (she would be shown as a queen instead of a princess), although its effect on the Princess franchise has yet to be determined. *All The Disney Princesses who had a female villain in their original film never had an experience with a male villain in any of their sequels, the same applies to all the Disney Princesses who only had a male villain in their original film. The exception to this is Ariel and Jasmine for due to the two of them being stars of animated series they faced several villains both male and female. *Some Disney artwork featuring various animated Disney characters promoting Disney as a whole will not only feature the official Disney Princesses (including Pocahontas and Mulan), but also Megara and/or Jane Porter as well despite the two not being official Disney Princesses. *In various group shots of the Disney Princesses, Tiana, Rapunzel and possibly Merida are gradually moving toward the center, bypassing Cinderella, Ariel, Belle and Aurora, while Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan are gradually moving toward either end, implying that the first three are gaining popularity, while the last four are losing popularity. Possibly, due to film and franchise ratings, and the significance of heroism shown in their film. *Several of the Disney Princesses are animated by the same person. Marc Davis animated Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora, Glen Keane animated Ariel, Pocahontas and Rapunzel, and Mark Henn animated Belle, Jasmine, Mulan and Tiana. *The music for five of the Disney Princess films was composed by Alan Menken (The Little Mermaid, Beauty and The Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas and Tangled respectively). He also composed the music for movies with several unofficial Disney Princesses being The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules and Enchanted. *All the Disney Princesses are the main characters of at least one book. *The princesses also appear to be placed in four categories: **Classic (Storybook): Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. **Rebellious: Ariel, Belle and Jasmine. **Ethnic: Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana. **CGI: Rapunzel, Merida, followed by Anna. *Each of the Princesses have a signature color based on their outfits: **Snow White: red (despite her dress being mostly blue and yellow) **Cinderella: blue (despite her dress being silvery-blue in the film) **Aurora: pink (and occasionally, blue) **Ariel: aqua (as a mermaid, coral pink as a human) **Belle: yellow (and ocassionally blue) **Jasmine: turquoise (and occasionally, violet) **Pocahontas: orange **Fa Mulan: white (and occasionally green) **Tiana: green (and occasionally blue) **Rapunzel: purple **Merida: teal **Anna: fuchsia *Each of the princesses' original movies are set in each one season **Snow White: summer **Cinderella: possibly summer **Aurora: possibly spring **Ariel: summer **Belle: winter **Jasmine: dry season (since her kingdom had only 2 seasons) **Pocahontas: summer **Mulan: spring (though it might have expanded into other seasons) **Tiana: late winter (due to the fact that most of the movie's setting takes place around Mardi Gras) **Rapunzel: summer **Merida: summer **Anna: winter *In early promotions of the redesigns, Ariel's dress was pink instead of green, and Mulan's dress was more reddish with sparkles, and Pocahontas remained the same. Cinderella was the only princess with more than one photo of her in her redesign. Jasmine's top is ripped instead of the redesigned top. Aurora had a long sash on her hips instead of the triangular cutouts. *This year (2013), the last film in the franchise will be released on Blu-ray (The Little Mermaid, Aladdin and Mulan). Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released in the format during the year 2009. Cinderella in 2012, Sleeping Beauty in 2008, Beauty and the Beast in 2010, Pocahontas in 2012, The Princess and the Frog and Tangled in 2010 and 2011 respectively. Atlantis: The Lost Empire is expected be released on Blu-ray this year, however Kida is not yet part of the franchise. Brave has been released in 2012. *Each Disney Princess have been in life or death situations, either mentally or physically. Though out of the 11 princesses Belle and Merida one would say experienced the most gruesome situation; being eaten alive by a pack of wolves and a huge black bear respectively. *Of the 11 princesses, only four were present in row FairyTale Princess Collector from Barbie doll, released in the 90s. They were Snow White (1999), Cinderella (1997), Aurora (1998) and Belle (2000). Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan were not present, though his films were already released. Tiana's film had not yet been released. The first doll launched in 1995 for the line was Rapunzel, however, was the character of fairy tales instead of the Disney character, since Disney haven't adapt the story that time. Brave had not been released at that time, thus Merida could not appear. *All 11 Disney Princesses have all twirled around in a full circle either during a song, or at a relatively happy moment for them during their moves. However for a majority of the Disney Princesses those happy moments slowly become sour for they generally receive bad news after or something bad happens to them. For example Aurora spins around and is then told she needs to leave the forest and can never see the man she met again, Jasmine spins around telling her father she is so happy, then he tells her she must wed Jafar, Cinderella spins around and then is locked in her room by Lady Tremaine. In addition Cinderella has the most amount of twirls at about nine alone in her original movie! *Each princess was afraid of her love interest at first, except Cinderella, Ariel and Jasmine. Cinderella running away from her prince does not count: A) it was not at the start and B) she was running away before her dress disintegrated, not from the prince specifically. *It could be noted that Ariel might have been scared of humans at some point in her life (though highly unlikely), and Jasmine hated Aladdin when she thought he was Prince Ali. *With the exception of Snow White and Tiana, all the Disney Princesses had either uncomfortable conversations or arguments with their parental authority figures which slowly lead to a turning point in their lives. A few examples would be Triton arguing with Ariel and eventually destroying her collection, drives her to going to Ursula to becoming a human, Jasmines conversation with the Sultan about getting married leads her to run away, Aurora finding out from the Three Good Fairies that she's a princess and she's having unwanted marriage leads her to prick her finger on the spindle, and Merida's heated argument with her mother which results her bow thrown into the fireplace and runs away and comes across the Witch. *None of the Princesses ever care for their own subjects nor are they ever involved in politics or the welfare of their respective kingdoms, instead that role is obviously taken by their kings or queens. **But Aurora is seen signing papers, taking care of her subjects' needs for her father, King Stefan, in her sequel. **But Mulan is serving her country as a warrior or at least reserve or guard as seen in the second movie and was also offered a place in the Imperial Council. *Most of the Princesses have received their facial characteristics from their mothers: **Snow White: Hair (Father), Eyes (Mother), Facial Structure (Mother). **Cinderella: Hair (Neither), Eyes (Mother), Facial Structure (Mother & Father). **Aurora: Hair (Mother & the Gift of Beauty), Eyes (The Gift of Beauty), Facial Structure (Mother). **Ariel: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Father), Facial Structure (Mother). **Belle: Hair (Father), Eyes (Neither), Facial Structure (Mother). **Jasmine: Hair (Mother), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Mother). **Pocahontas: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Mother). **Mulan: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Neither). **Tiana: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Mother & Father). **Rapunzel: Hair (From the sun's magic, but naturally Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother), Facial Structure (Mother). **Merida: Hair (Father), Eyes (Father), Facial Structure (Mother). *Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida are the only princesses with the least redesign updates, having only sparkles on their gowns. *Out of all the Disney Princess (Anna excluded) Pocahontas is the only one not to have her mother seen in any form. **Snow White’s mother – rare stories have an image of her. **Cinderella’s mother – in art with Cinderella as a child. **Aurora’s mother – seen in the feature film, short features and a few stories. **Ariel’s mother – seen in the third Little Mermaid movie. **Belle’s mother – seen in Once upon a Princess Vol. 2 and in a painting image that will be featured in Maurice’s Cottage. **Jasmine’s mother – seen in Once upon a Princess Vol. 1. **Mulan’s mother – seen in the feature film and the sequel. **Tiana’s mother – seen in the feature film and short stories. **Rapunzel’s mother – seen in feature film and sequel. **Merida’s mother – seen in feature film. *Snow White is the only Princess whose father isn't shown. *Though not a princess Esmeralda is featured in Once upon a Princess Vol. 1. *Some of the princesses would occasionally be seen promoting holidays other than Christmas, like Jasmine for Idul Fitri, Mulan for Chinese New Year, Tiana for Mardi Gras, Merida for St. Patrick's Day, Pocahontas for Thanksgiving, and Anna for St. Lucia's Day. For some reason, Jasmine can occasionally be seen celebrating Christmas despite being Muslim. *All of the Princesses are presumably Christians except for Jasmine (who is Muslim), Pocahontas (native mythology, the real Pocahontas eventually converted to Christianity) and Mulan (ancestor worship though she has appeared singing a Christmas song on the Disney Princess Christmas album). *Rapunzel, Merida and Anna are the only princesses to have a change of title in their film from their fairy tale, which is a modern day fashion. *Each princess is represented by one or more objects: **Snow White – red apple, blue bird, white dove **Cinderella – glass slipper, pumpkin, midnight **Aurora – golden tiara, spindle, spinning wheel, pink rose **Ariel – dinglehopper, seashell, trident **Belle – red rose, book, hair ribbons **Jasmine – the lamp, white flower, tiger **Pocahontas – her mother’s necklace, a feather, the compass **Mulan – peach blossom, a fan, sword **Tiana – her father’s gumbo pot, lily pad flower, frog **Rapunzel – sun, lantern, paintbrush **Merida – bow/arrow, bear, will-o-wisp **It is unknown what Anna will be represented by yet. *Disney Princess made a commercial as a tribute to young girls around the world. The video can be seen here. *There are no princesses from other genres, like science fiction. *The first six princesses have home releases in the form of "Disney Vault" limited time only editions. *Except for Ariel, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Merida, each princess has a movie narration at the beginning book. *Each princess has shown curiosity at some point in their film. *Excluding Merida and Anna, Pocahontas is the only princess not only not too be seen married, but also not have a wedding dress in the franchise whether in a book or as a doll. *Snow White is the only princess not to show any spunky, rebellious or tough side. *All the girls of the West and Latin America, which had / has between 5 and 12 years from 2000 till today, used, or compare any product won the Disney Princess. *In November 1999, Jane Porter was announced as part of the franchise for Disney Princess official magazine of the United Kingdom.[4] In February 2000, she made another appearance in the magazine, then was never talked about Jane in the franchise.[5] *Merida will be the first princess to break the tradition of the line-up. *Two of the Princesses have short hair, four medium and six long and one very long. **'''Short: Snow White and Rapunzel (after her hair is cut). **'Medium-length': Cinderella, Tiana, Anna, Mulan (Though Mulan's hair was originally long and shown long in merchandise). **'Long': Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Merida. ***Rapunzel (Ironically however after her hair was cut Rapunzel had the second-shortest hair). *Even outside of the franchise, Tinker Bell is still present in the toy Princesas Magic Light from Yellow Brinquedos, Brazil.[6] *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was the only film in the franchise won an honorary Oscar. The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Pocahontas are the only films in the franchise to win two Oscars (Best Soundtrack, Best Original Song). Brave is the only film in the franchise to win an Oscar as Best Animated Feature Film of the Year. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog and Tangled are the only ones to be nominated and not win the award. If Jane Porter had entered the franchise, it would be the first "princess" franchise to win a single award. *To date, Jasmine and Merida are the only franchise of princesses who have not earned a doll dressed as a ballerina. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas and Mulan were part of the collection "Disney Princess Ballerina". Tiana was part of the collection "Ballerina Princesses", and Rapunzel was part of the line "Disney Princess Bath Magic". However, there was a photo of the popular eight Disney Princesses depicted as ballerinas. *Maid Marian and Dot are the only non-human characters to be present in a product franchise. *Out of all twelve Princesses (including Anna) only half, Snow White, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Merida and Anna were raised as royalty. However Snow White did do servant work and Cinderella grew up knowing she was the daughter of a nobleman. *Vanellope is the first computer-animated Unofficial Disney Princess. *Pocahontas and Merida are the only princesses who have not won a playset for your movies with the franchise brand. However, Pocahontas has appeared with the other princesses in playsets. *Roy E. Disney was against the creation of the Disney Princess franchise, as he said, "Cinderella and Snow White could never be seen together because their stories take place in different times and places." *To date, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled and Brave is the only princess movie that was shown in theaters in 3D. *Merida is currently the only Princess to wield a weapon in merchandise, not counting Rapunzel wielding her hair. However she is the third to wield a weapon in her feature film with a bow and arrow, Mulan and Rapunzel being the first and second with a sword and frying pan. *The "My Princess Collection" series of books not only feature stories about the first eight princesses told in first-person narration, but also those about Alice, Princess Dot, Jessie the Cowgirl, and Kida as well. *Jessie is the only character to appear on any product in the franchise, which is not a living being, but a toy. Interestingly, as Dot, she was featured in a 2D image in the products of the franchise. However, a 3D image was also used in other products. External links *New Official Disney Princess site *Disney Princess Wiki *Disney Princess Wiki Brazil's References #↑ Capturing Magical Memories #↑ The New York Times #↑ Disney's Princess Storybook Collection: Love and Friendship Stories #↑ The United Kingdom Disney Princess Magazine #18 #↑ The United Kingdom Disney Princess Magazine #22 #↑ Princesas Magic Light Start a Discussion Discussions about Disney Princess * Where are the other Princesses? 9 messages **JjliangHow about some non-Princess characters like Pegasus from Hercules (similar coloration) or Merlin from The Sword in the Stone.a day ago * Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Pixar Category:Spin-Offs Category:Disney Category:Franchises